Spyke
Must See Episodes * Speed & Spyke * Spykecam * The Beast of Bayville * African Storm * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Recovery Personality Physical appearance Early Life Grew up with his mom & dad in New York City, and has lived there his whole life. He has also know Pietro Maximoff since kindergarden, and have always had a love/hate relationship. However When high school started they began to go their separate ways. Powers Self-Replicating Exoskeleton, Flaming Spikes Season 1 Evan Daniels is the nephew of the X-Men instructor, Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. He is an avid skateboarder and as a result, is a little reckless (though he always wears a helmet and pads). For most of his life, Evan has had a continuing rivalry with his friend, Pietro Maximoff. After a basketball game, Pietro displayed his mutant speed to Evan, and wound up getting Evan put in jail for robbing lockers in school, effectively dissolving the friendship. Professor Charles Xavier bailed the young mutant out, and allowed him to join the X-Men. Through the help of the X-Men, Cyclops, and Jean Grey, as well as his own abilities, the newly dubbed Spyke was able to prove his innocence, as well as prove Pietro, now called Quicksilver, to be the true guilty party. Since then, Spyke's self-serving nature has gotten him into trouble. In one display of this attitude, Spyke was caught skipping a class by Dr. Henry McCoy, and the teacher benevolently asked him to memorize a passage from Shakespeare's Hamlet, in return for Evan not reporting that the teacher was having trouble controlling his temper. Soon thereafter, the teacher's latent mutancy took control of him, turning him into a wild, raving beast. Through the efforts of Spyke and the other X-Men, they were able to help the teacher, bringing him in as one of them. * Speed & Spyke At a high school basketball game the coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan, and Evan makes the winning basket, but then gets knocked down. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear. Pietro and Evan argue in the locker room about who's the better ball player. Ororo, who was at the game to see him, then walks in and talks to Evan about his powers. Later at home she tries to talk him into coming to Xavier's school. He asks her to wait until the next morning before talking to his parents about it. The next day at school Evan finds out that his locker has been broken into again. Pietro comes along and offers to loan him money as bait to catch the thief. Later that night Jean, Scott and Ororo all talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about him joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them and takes off. He sneaks out of the house and heads back to the school where he finds out that Pietro is really a mutant too. Pietro wrecks the lockers and leaves Evan to take the blame. Everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. The next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk with Evan. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street and the three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's convertable and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guards....Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam Evan gets a bad grade on his paper. He was suppose to do a paper on the Star Wars Program, however he did it it Star Wars the movie. The teacher gives him a new assignment, to document teen life events with a digicam. He tapes Kitty and Rogue in the school hallway. Kitty's flirting with a Jason who tells them about the school play "Dracula". When he leaves Rogue tells her she's pathetic. Kitty tells her that at least she's got a shot at being in the play. Rogue catches Spyke taping them and threatens him if he tapes her again. Evan is on his way home from school and gets knocked off of his skateboard. When Spyke comes to and finds his digicam on the ground. Toad shows up doing stunts trying to get Evan to film him. Evan just tells him to take a hike. Next morning when Spyke wakes up he stretches and sends spikes flying about the room. Storm comes in to get him for breakfast and asks about the camera. She tells him that they're going to have to take a look at his film before he hands it in, to make sure there's no X-Men footage. He says no problem. Jean catches him taping her and slams the door in his face, flinging him into the wall. He goes out onto the grounds to film Scott and Logan training. Logan saves him from getting his head sliced off and then erases the footage he just filmed. He checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Logan talks to Xavier about Sabertooth coming after him and that he'll probably try baiting Wolverine away from the school. Xavier realizes this means he'll try to take one of the students, and that they're all in danger now. Spyke overhears this and wants to fix it. He runs into Kit and Rogue arguing about rehearsing for the play. He asks them to help. As they leave the school on a moped/scooter Sabertooth follows them. Evan is taping Kitty and Rogue dancing in the woods. Rogue is pretty stiff and Evan suggests that she use her power to snatch some of Kitty's moves. Kitty agrees to try it and they touch, then they start dancing together. Sabertooth barrels onto the scene and yanks up Evan. He pops his spikes and Sabertooth flings him into Rogue. He goes after Kitty, but she phases and he flies right through her. She turns to check on Rogue and Evan and he jumps up behind her, smacks her into a tree. As he's about to pick her up Rogue comes to and calls him away from Kitty. She tries to touch him, but he's holding her arms out and she can't reach him. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. She grows fur all over, her hair gets longer, and fangs and claws pop out. Logan yells at them for planning such a stupid stunt and tells them they're all grounded. Kitty and Rogue ask what'll happen to Sabertooth now. They drop Sabertooth off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sgt. Hawk (the camp trainer) leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him and says that they've agreed not to use powers. She says Scott can deal with Lance like a leader. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Jean says "or not". Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. The X-kids are running full tilt, and complaining about Scott, how all he cares about is winning the race. Scott sends Kurt up to make sure that the flag is still up top. Then he gets Evan to spyke a rope up to the top so they can win. Evan asks if he's sure he wants to do it that way and Scott says yes. Scott starts up the rope, but when he looks back, the other X-Men are staring at him disapprovingly. Jean starts climbing up the mountain by hand. The X-Kids are almost to the flag when the tremors start. Spyke is knocked off of the wall, but Jean saves him with her TK. When Scott tries to get her to levitate them all to the top she refuses. He says that she just used it for Spyke and asks her what's the difference. Jean gets mad and tells him that a real X-Man would know the difference. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming.Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. The Brotherhood knock out Kurt at the construction site he was meeting Mystique at, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake she turns into a raven and flies away. * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Evan and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Jean the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. Later Evan is, "spyking" a poster to the ceiling and Kitty argues with him over it being everyone's space. Evan tells her, he din't have space in his room and tells her to deal with it, and leaves. Everyone's annoyed with Kurt, for locking them out of the dinning room, so Kitty can write a letter. Season 2 Eventually, Evan's lackadasical attitude and perpetual lateness almost severed his membership in the X-Men, but he was able to prove himself when his aunt Ororo was being hunted by the Hungan from her old tribe in Africa, and is now doing his best to control his attitude, as well as his mutation. Evan was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Shadowcat, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. When Beast was captured by Bigfoot trackers, the students helped to free him. In the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Spyke was one of the mutants frozen in some form of paralysis gel, along with Beast, Rogue, and Blob, and then left behind by the departing X-Men/Brotherhood team. Season 3 The next day, known as the "Day of Recovery," he and the rest of the group were rescued by Mystique and the still-combined X-Men/Brotherhood team. When a soft drink company sponsored a skateboarding tournament in Bayville, Spyke was one of the first to register. Unfortunately, a new friend touted his mutant status as protection from a gang, and Evan was forced to show his spikes to scare them off. Strangely, he couldn't retract them entirely, leaving a line of plates down his back after much effort. At the tournament, Spyke would have won, had he not been exposed as a mutant, and the judges had to rule on his eligibilty. Unbeknownst to Evan, the company's new drink, Pow-R8, was toxic to mutants, and he drank some while waiting for the decision. His spikes went out of control, and the X-Men had to evacuate the bystanders. A group of mutants who had been trying to stop the release of Pow-R8, known as the Morlocks, grabbed Evan and returned him to their underground lair. As Spyke recovered, they told him about Pow-R8's toxicity and their plans to stop the company, and Spyke agreed to help them. After destroying the supply of Pow-R8, Spyke decided to stay with the Morlocks, over Storm's protests, since his permanent spikes made him feel unwelcome in town. Some time later, Spyke emerged from the tunnels, leading a group of Morlocks to search for food. By this point his mutation had stabilized into an apparently permanent carapace of bone, similar to a suit of armor. He was also able to charge up his spikes and fire them at targets. While looking for food, Spyke came into conflict with punks, Bayville students and shopkeepers, all of whom expressed anti-mutant sentiments. Professor X sent Wolverine to calm Spyke down, but he refused, since he had no fancy technology or defenses with which to protect his new family. When Duncan Matthews and his crew got hold of a laser and tried to attack the Morlocks, Spyke fought them off while a TV camera recorded the incident. Then, new mutant Dorian Leech walked in front of a stray shot from Duncan, and Spyke threw himself in the path of the beam, taking the hit. Leech's powers activated, and Spyke's armor disappeared until Leech was removed from the scene. Storm begged Spyke to come back to the Institute, but he demurred and returned to the sewers to defend the Morlocks. Season 4 cting as The Morlocks leader, he protected them and any other mutants from hate crimes in Bayville. After their prosecutors were arrested, Spyke returned to the sewers. He later helped stop Apocalypse from turning the world into mutants and helped free his Aunt from the mental hold Apocalypse held over her. However, when Apocalypse rose, Spyke agreed to join the X-Men and other mutants to destroy Nur's pyramids, and was sent to China, where he and the others battled Storm, who had been converted into a Horseman. When Apocalypse was defeated and Storm released from his control, Spyke and his aunt had a teary reunion. Notes Evan's spot was originally going to be filled by Bobby Drake, but Evan was created as Storm's nephew to allow for a more diverse cast. Evan's lack of popularity caused him to be written out until the end, allowing Bobby to take his place on the team, as it was originally intended. Spyke's powers are very similar to those of the character, Marrow, a pre-existing character with similar powers, though the show's creators say this wasn't intentional.. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Bayville Student Category:Morlock